Nudge's Blog
by MajorGodComplex
Summary: "Hey, it's me Nudge. I figured if Fang can write a blog, then so can I. If you enjoy reading things that are totally and completely epic, then I suggest you read this.":: Rated K


_**Nudges Blog!**_

**A/N: Hey everyone! So I've had this idea for awhile, and I was bored, so I decided to finally write it into a story! I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

><p>Hey guys! My name is Nudge! Well, actually my real name is Monique, but everyone calls me Nudge for short. I don't really know why though. I think maybe when I was little I talked a lot or something, and they thought that one little nudge could get me to start talking or something. Personally, I don't get it. I've always been one of those silent types that hides in my feelings. When I heard people thought I talked a lot, I was like "Who me? That's crazy stuff right there…."<p>

Anyways, I digress. Wait, what does digress even mean? I've heard people use it when they get off topic, but I've never really used it before now. Oh well. My name is Nudge, but I think I already said that. You might know me from a blog that my "brother" Fang writes. Ever heard of Fang's blog? Well I guess I just decided that if Fang could have a blog, so could I. So I guess here I am! If you've never read Fang's Blog it's pretty cool, so you can check that out once you've finished reading mine. I'll leave a link in the sidebar. Why do they call it a link anyways? It's such a weird word! Link. Link link link link link. Well, if any of you know why it's called a link then you can just leave me a comment or a review to tell me why, because it always confuses me where they get words from.

Oh! Another random fact about me, I have wings. Pretty coolio right? It's super awesome to be able to fly and stuff, the only lame parts are when we're running for our lives. Sometimes it would be nice to be normal, ya know? Oh well, I won't talk to much about things like that on here, because I don't like to share negative feelings. I also don't like rants. I mean, what's the point of them? Rants are pretty much people who like to talk just to hear themselves talk, talking too much about things they don't like. Rants are really boring too. I mean, while I'm reading them I'm just like "Who really cares!" Ya know?

ANYWAYS, I wrote this blog so that I can update you on my life, while at the same time telling you awesome stuff! You can review, or email (although I think you guys call it PMing) fashion questions, advice questions, or even questions about my life and I will try and answer them as epically, truthfully, and helpfully as possible! So yeah this is pretty much my introduction blog, and I really like blogging so far.

Okay, so I'm going to tell you a funny story now. Well, I guess it's not, like, really funny, just a little interesting. Or, well, I guess you could call it funny if you wanted too, but t wasn't really, like, laugh out loud funny. Ya know? Well, Fang never stops talking about his blog, so I decided to check it out. I thought it was a little bit dull though, I mean, he never says anything that people actually care about! Where are all the fashion tips? Think about all the advice he could give to people! All he ever talks about is Itex, or The School, or Saving the World, or all that other stuff I hear enough about already. Don't you guys want to hear about stuff that concerns you? Well anyways I was reading Fangs Blog and I decided to do one of my own, but I wasn't a very big fan of blogspot, and I'm not into doing my own domain name and all that freaky complicated stuff, so I saw this fanfiction website and decided to put it on here! I figured since you already write about me and stuff, you would think it was cool for me to post on here! I read some of the other stories and they were pretty weird, and funny, and wacky, and out of character, and strangely in character, and some you even got dead right. It was pretty freaky. I showed some of the Figgy stories to Max and she pretty much died laughing, which says a lot considering Max isn't known for having a great since of humor for things like that. Although if you asked her she would say completely differently. Iggy didn't laugh at the story though, he got kind of mad actually. I decided after that experience that it wouldn't be a very good idea to tell them I was posting on this site…

Okay. I think I've covered all the basics so far, and I have a pretty good first post! So feel free to ask me questions. Anything actually! I can give you style tips, and great advice for friends, and answer all of your questions about my epic life. This is going to be so much fun! I can hardly wait to hear all of your replies! It's just really exciting to be appreciated, ya know?

So before I leave I'm going to give you a question about everything I just wrote, just to make sure you were paying attention

_**My question for you:**_ What website did I originally think of posting my blog on?

_**Random fact for you: **_Elephants are the only mammal that can't jump! When we were homeschooling with Max I saw that and started FREAKING OUT! I mean, they can't hump! That's pretty cool. Ya know?

Anyways, I really enjoyed blogging with you! I'll try and update soon for you guys. Review/comment/whatever you call giving your feedback!

-Flying Fashionably,

Nudge!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow. Wordy little thing isn't she? Hope you enjoyed the story! **

**-Awesomegirl13**


End file.
